


If Walls Can Talk

by Kokorokirei



Series: June Pride Oneshots 20Gayteen [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha, Exhibitionism kinda, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, June Pride Oneshots, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Angela, Omegaverse, Sex, Sexual Content, Stuck in a locker, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Fun fact: Overwatch has lockers that can fit two people inside. Not comfortably, but it is possible. Ask Angela, she would know.





	If Walls Can Talk

“Angela, you have to be quiet.” Fareeha hissed, covering the doctor’s mouth with her hand. A low muffle escaped from Angela’s lips when Fareeha’s hips thrusted forward, pushing her length deeper into a tight cavern, milked by velvet walls. Angela slipped her tongue out to taste the skin on Fareeha’s hand, making the other woman flinch from the sudden wet contact. She lets out a low growl to give Angela a warning but all she got was a high pitch whine. “Oh fuck, of all the times you had to get your heat.”

 

Angela only whined in response, bucking her hips up at the best of her ability. Her movement was very limited with Fareeha’s body and the walls of the locker. Cold metal walls trapped the couple in a tight rectangular vertical space. How did they get in here? Fareeha would easily explain that it was Angela’s fault. After all, her heat suddenly came and, of course, she would go to her girlfriend to have it be taken care of. Unfortunately, Fareeha was in the middle of changing into her Raptora suit for an upcoming mission. Did Angela care? No.

 

Angela basically convinced Fareeha with a few sloppy kisses and some tender manhandling of the Egyptian’s tone body. She could’ve resist her mate. The Alpha was just a puddle in the doctor’s hands. For a moment, they forgot that Fareeha was in the middle of preparing for a mission. When a few Overwatch agents came in, scaring the couple, Angela had the brilliant and last minute idea to drag Fareeha into an open locker belonging to the Alpha. It was then, that they learned, that Overwatch’s lockers can hold two full grown adults. Not comfortably, but it can hold them. Barely.

 

“Where’s Fareeha?” A chirpy voice called out. The voice was quite close to Fareeha’s locker. It made Fareeha flinch, driving the cock a bit deep. Angela’s blue eyes widen but she sighed at the penetration. She released a low purr, making Fareeha glare down at her to give her a silent message to stop moving. “I thought she was already in here?”

 

“Maybe she went to the bathroom?” Suggested another woman’s voice. There was a shuffling of clothes and the opening of a zipper. “Has she gain more muscle?”

 

“Probably, luv.” There was a dropping of some shoes, along with what might possibly be goggles. Fareeha bit her lower lip to hold back a groan, Angela’s hand was on her chest, pinching her nipples. Blue eyes glowed brightly, challenging Fareeha. Does Fareeha back down from a challenge? No. “She is always in the gym more than any of us, except maybe Zarya and Hanzo.”

 

“She’s so toned. Her six-pack is well defined.” The voice continued, a smack of the sound of chewed bubble gum followed after the sentence.  “I have been meaning to ask her on what she puts in her protein drink.”

 

“Why haven’t you, Hana?” Fareeha pushed back a low growl when Angela abused a nipple with the tips of her fingers, sending sparks of pleasure down her spine. Her cock ached, twitching inside of Angela. Fareeha could barely remember when she even entered Angela. The scent of jasmine and lavender filled her nose and into her head. The urge to rut inside of her mate was driving her crazy but she really didn’t have any room to do so. After all, Fareeha was carrying most of Angela’s weight. Her legs were tightly wound around Fareeha’s waist, supported by her arms that made sure Angela didn’t accidentally kick the wall. Angela’s hands were planted on the walls, not really helping with carrying her own weight. “I’m sure she would tell you.”

 

“I know, Lena, but she’s always with Angela all the time.” Angela’s tongue covered Fareeha’s hand with her saliva. Her walls clenched and unclenched around the aching cock. Blue eyes continue to challenge Fareeha, beckoning her to do something. Anything to please the heat that filled the locker with pheromones and sex to urge an Alpha into a rut. “Angela always gives me shit for eating junk food and I don’t need her getting all in my face if I went to Fareeha for her health tips.”

 

“Angela would probably be celebrating, luv.” Lena says. A zipper was being pulled up, indicating that she was almost done changing. Fareeha glared at Angela to tell her to keep quiet and still but losing her will to stay strong and stern. Her hips have already slowly rocked forward, pushing her length inside the wet cavern of Angela’s sex. The scent of jasmine was growing stronger. Fareeha feared that her fellow agents will smell it and open the locker. “When you see Fareeha next time, just ask her. I’m sure she would be happy to help.”

 

When Fareeha’s weak thrusts caused the locker to creak, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her brown eyes widen in fear. Angela didn’t seem to care. She dug her tongue in between Fareeha’s fingers, smirking at how her girlfriend was terrified of being caught. Fareeha closed the gap between her fingers, praying that the noise didn’t give them away. Luckily, she heard Hana say, “Are they dating? I asked once and they didn’t give me a clear answer. They hang out so much and I once caught Fareeha sneaking into Angela’s room at two in the morning.”

 

“They so are!” Lena says. Angela lets out a small whimper when her body was shuddering under the intensity of her heat. Knowing she had to do something, for Angela looked like she was in pain, Fareeha pressed her body against Angela’s left leg, pinning it against the locker wall. Once she was sure the leg would stay up, her free hand then went down to flick the clit on Angela’s sex. Angela lets out a high pitch whine at the same time when Lena began talking again. “They just don’t want to admit it since Ana moved in here. I think Angela is scared that Ana will kill her if she knew that Fareeha was shagging her all the time.”

 

Hana gives an approved hum. “Makes sense. I guess some mothers would be mortified to hear that their former colleague was having their daughter screw them every night.” Fareeha rolled the clit, eliciting sharp numbing sparks in Angela’s core, making blue eyes roll upwards. “However, this is Fareeha and Angela of all people. They aren’t that far apart in age.”

 

“I guess it’s the thought, maybe? I mean everyone else in Overwatch knows they are totally shagging all the time. The two of them had so much sexual energy between them when they reunited after so many years.” Lena responds. There was a long pause of silence and Fareeha prayed she wasn’t breathing so hard. She could hear Lena tapping her foot. “Fareeha has been gone for a while. Her stuff is still here and we have a mission in under an hour.”

 

Fareeha rolled her hips forward as she continued to abuse the clit, knowing Angela couldn’t take it anymore soon. Angela muffled her moans by pressing her lips against Fareeha’s hands. Tears poured down her cheeks as she took on the ministrations. While Fareeha’s thrusts were weak, the girth of Fareeha’s cock was snug into tight walls so when Angela squeezes down, she sighed at the size of the shaft inside of her. Meanwhile, Hana replies, “I bet she ran off to request a good luck blowjob from her girlfriend.” 

 

Laughter filled the room and it was perfect timing, Fareeha let out a groan when she felt an insistent burning near the base of her cock. She hissed when she realize that her knot had form. Angela’s eyes linger at it, hungry for it. Fareeha shook her head and Angela gave her a pout. The Egyptian rolled her eyes. To be honest, she had long got over the fact that they could be caught. Her cock demanded to be plunged deeper into Angela’s sex. So Fareeha tried to spread Angela’s pussy lips apart, hoping to glide her way in. Angela, actually willing to help, carefully pulled one of her hands away from the wall, reaching down to help Fareeha. With slow and quick thrust, Fareeha and Angela were able to shimmy the knot into Angela. How exactly? They can’t really answer that. It was just in the moment and everything clicked into place. Angela almost screamed at how the knot stretched her even wider.

 

“Do you smell that?” Hana asks, making Fareeha’s blood run cold. This time, even Angela grew wide eye. 

 

They heard Lena sniffing the air. “Is that...jasmine?”

 

Fareeha was ready to break the locker down and run out with Angela before another voice boomed into the air. “Soldier 76 wants a debriefing before the mission, girls. Come to the office right away!” A Russian accent could be heard and Fareeha and Angela could hear the girls jump in shock.

 

“Alright, Zarya!” Lena says. 

 

There was a pause. “Where is the blue bird woman?”

 

“What?” Hana says. 

 

“The woman who looks like blue bird in the sky.” Zarya explains.

 

“Fareeha?” 

 

“Yeah, her.” Zarya says. “That is her stuff, no?”

 

“Yeah it is.” Lena says. “She hasn’t come back from whatever she is doing yet.”

 

Zarya lets out a grunt. “Well, I guess that’s not my problem. If we see her on the way, we tell her.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Hana says. Footsteps left the locker room before the slamming of the door. The moment the coast was clear, Fareeha lets out a tight breath.

 

“Angela.” Fareeha snarls, making the doctor whimper. The Egyptian woman uses her back and jerks backwards to break the locker door open, sighing at the freedom of not being too confined. However, she doesn’t leave the space. Instead, she starts to ram her hips up as much as she can with a knot already inside Angela. Angela’s eyes grow wide as the walls start to jerk up and down with Fareeha’s rough thrust.

 

“Liebling, oh god...ah...fuck...so rough.” Angela gasp, clinging onto Fareeha’s biceps as her body rocked up and down with Fareeha’s thrusts. 

 

“Did that turn you on?” Fareeha taunted, moaning as the tight walls clamp around her. “Did you want to be caught, habibti? Huh? Do you like the idea of someone catching us in the act?”

 

Fareeha wasn’t lecturing her girlfriend at this point, especially since her mind was filled with the idea of emptying herself inside Angela’s womb. Good thing she was on the pill. Her hips wildly thrust inside, pushing the knot even deeper, making Angela’s eyes roll up. “I can’t...help it….my heat….I needed you so bad...want you...to...ahhh..cum in me.” Angela gasp, biting her lower lips. “Please? It hurts so much...ah...inside….need you so much.”

 

“Okay, habibti.” Fareeha sighed, leaning forward to kiss Angela’s forehead. “I’ll make you feel good. You know I can’t bare to see you in any form of discomfort.” Fareeha’s hips increase the pace, slamming her way inside as much as her knot allowed it. Angela moaned out, feeling her walls split open as the tip of Fareeha’s cock slid as deep as she could go. Rubbing along the perfect spots of her walls, Angela felt white hot heat start to spread out. Her walls shuddered and quivered as it gave into the white pleasure.

 

Angela did everything she could to try not to scream as her orgasm ripped through her. Fareeha slowed her pace, the walls trapped her, forcing her to come to a stop. The walls milked her cock, around the knot, and massaging it until Fareeha started to cum. Her seed shot out, coating the inside of Angela’s womb, filling it up. Angela sighed, muttering words in German as she accepted all of Fareeha. “Thank you, Fareeha.” She whispered, resting her head against Fareeha’s shoulder. She whined as the cock twitch inside her, the knot sealing her close so that not a single drop would escape. 

 

“Angela?” Fareeha says.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you think you can somehow convince Jack to not scream at me for missing out on the mission all together?”

 

“I’ll see what I can do, liebling. Please get us out of this locker first and I’ll think of something.” 

 

“It was your idea.” Fareeha smirked.

 

“Just because it’s my idea, doesn’t mean I can’t regret it after.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m surprised this hasn’t been done, or I haven’t seen it. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro—nerd (Two dashes)


End file.
